The Hacker
by CrimsonFae79
Summary: Thomas's parents went MIA 5 years ago, or so the government tells him, and in his search to find the truth he landed in The Glade, an ultra security juvenile delinquent and mental facility. In The Glade he finds, friends, enemies, and romance. AU, Thomas/Newt, Minho/Aris, Gally Ben, Theresa
1. Chapter 1

_Dear ummm…medical journal, no just journal. Dear journal,_

_ I'm not sure how to do this, cause well it's not really a very me thing to keep a journal like this but the docs said I had to do this so yeah, no choice. Right, my name is Thomas and last year I hacked in to the FBI's computer database. Wait, wait it isn't that bad I had a reason- my parents were government agents and five years ago they went "MIA" (code for MURDER) Anyway some weird dude shows up at my door with news that my parents are dead, sorry "missing" and no explanation! Don't try to sell the whole "they did their country" bull on me, why give such an ambiguous statement rather than the actual report for any reason other than they have something that needs to be covered up. Four years later (so I was 15) I had formed this theory in my head and like any logical person dug deeper, into a level ten clearance world of secrets that have secrets. By the time I got caught, which was like two hours later- I mean they're the big boys, shouldn't they have better security, my faith in this nation's safety is just going down- the only files that matched my parent's story were all redacted. Now docs since you're the only ones reading this journal does this shit sound sketchy or what?! Anyway I got carted away- due process is a bitch- was taken to federal prison, my lawyer repealed the case, the usual national crime shit and ended up here __**The Glade**__. This my friends is a mental and juvenile institution for those of us who the government has decided will be forever branded as a Glader destroying our future whatsoever- I mean who's stupid enough to hire someone who was in the most "secure" prison since Alcatraz. _

"Thomas, its group time you have five minutes before we knock the door down ad drag you there under sedative.", Janson also known under the endearing nick-name Rat-Man screeches through the door.

_Ahhh the prejudice against capital offenders. Group time, I get to meet my roommate and the rest of the Gladers._

When I reached the "community room" I saw six other kids my age. When I entered they all turned to sneer at me and two had a look in their eyes that screamed, "SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN OR WE WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Janson saw this and seemed amused at my obvious imminent and painful death.

"Well future and presents criminals of our nation, this is the newest patient, Thomas." Janson said, cruelty and indifference dripping off of each word. "You know the drill, say your name, age, what you're in for, and how long you've been here- keep it short. Newton you start."

An average height but deathly skinny and pale kid looked up from where he was slouched on a chair. He had on a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants- both of which accentuated his almost malnutrition like state of boniness. Straightening himself he said in a voice as smooth as honey, "I'm Newt, I'm seventeen, I'm here for aggravated assault and for being considered a danger to myself and society, I've been here three years and may not be let out when I reach majority. Minho you're next." With that he slouched back down and I was left to wonder at his beauty- did I mention that besides being a computer genius I am also extremely gay- anyway, he had the prettiest blue eyes and skin as fair as snow, with hair the color of sand. I immediately wanted to know more about him but through the minute and semi-hostile introduction I knew getting him to like me may be harder than anything I'd ever done.

A tall Asian boy snickered at my obvious gawking and looked about to make a crude joke when a small Latino boy whacked his head and simply said, "don't"

"Jeez you're such a killjoy." he muttered, turning to me he announced in a theatrical tone, "As you may have guessed I am the wonderful Minho, I'm seventeen, here for an array of criminal and physiological charges- armed robbery, shooting a police officer, severe anger issues, you know, the works- and it's been almost three years since I saw a fence without barbed wire. Now my consort, the baton is passed to you."

The Latino boy from earlier mumbled something under his breath before turning toward me. "I'm Aris, I'm fifteen, I'm a klepto, and Friday will be six months here. Gally and Ben, your turn."

Two tall blonds, the ones with the crazed eyes from earlier, stop their conversation and glare at me as though I locked them up here. "I'm Gally," the taller one with dirt brown eyes said, "this is Ben," he gestured to the boy on his right who had pale blue eyes, "we're both seventeen, in for a huge heroin smuggling, Ben has schizophrenia, and we've been here about a year and a half." With that they began talking among themselves again.

Twisting to see the final person I was surprised to find it was a girl, the only one in the entire facility so far. "Name's Theresa, I'm sixteen, ran a prostitution ring, one month." With that she returned to brooding in a fashion that seemed as though she was cursing the world.

Minho laughed at my face, which had turned into an expression of disbelief at these people's problems, and hollered, "Greenie what about you?"

Snapping out of my daze I stuttered, "My name's Thomas, I'm sixteen, last year I hacked into the FBI's computers, and I got here yesterday." deciding to keep it short for fear of oversharing and begin seen as dramatic. As soon as I finished the others looked at me in shock, when finally someone spoke out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I won nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and magical James Dashner. (I forgot a disclaimer for the first chapter so this also applies there)**

"You're kidding right!" Ben, the one who despite not being able to tell if this world was real could still laugh and mock my problems, shouted. "Hahahaha" he laughed nothing but cruelty resonating, "you deserve much worse than this place for the hell you caused. You know my parents died in the panic at D.C.! They were suspected of letting in the hacker, what with being in the intelligence department and having a sucky excuse for a son." Then he seemed to convulse into himself and seemed to be having a Gollum like internal conversation. Janson in _all_ his greatness simply sat there like he couldn't give less of a shit, picking at his cuticles, them Ben lurched up and ran at me.

"You deserve to die you son of bitch!" He screamed at me while his hands clamped down on my neck and wrestled me to the floor.

"Shut up! You crazy ass mother fucker!" I yelled back in true hothead style. We grappled on the floor until we were blue in the face and only then did Janson mumble to himself about hating children and slowly lifted himself up.

"Ben, get off the fresh meat or spend the next week in solitary with only your imagination to haunt you. Each day and night will be spent with the monster that is YOUR guilt for your parents' death chasing you and problems may arise with your medication. As for you Thomas you can say good-bye of any hope of early release and probation, I'll be contacting your lawyers, seems you may have some troubling psych problems of your own that will require _extensive _research." With that two guards pulled Ben off me kicking and screaming and I sat on the floor gasping like a fish out of water. "Rec time. NOW! Get used to the Greenie" he sneered and whooshed away with all the dignity lab coats can muster.

…oOo…

"Rec time" was when we were marched to a large common room with lots of bean bags and tables with round edges that were nailed to the ground lest we try to start something. There were other residents there and a chubby kid ran up to me and said, "You must be the Greenie, name's Chuck I staged some heists a few years back. I'm to show you 'round." So he began blabbering on and on about all the stuff there while I gave the pretense of listening while not so discreetly staring at the blonde beauty from therapy. God he was gorgeous, I wanted to grab him and fuck him six ways to Sunday but eventually Chuck caught on that I wasn't paying attention and strained to see who I was boring holes in to and killed my fantasizing mood.

"Who ya lookin'- ohhh, that's looking for trouble my friend, unless you want to be thrashed about and given a beating to, avoid the wanker. I know you have therapy with him but beware, that dude's problems are much worse than simply being dangerous."

His words snapped me out of my daze and I jumped at the chance to know more about my newest fantasy. "Hold up Chuck, what else do you know about him? When you say he has more problems than he's letting on do you mean like _problems_ or like relationship- romantic and platonic- problems?" I continued bombarding him with questions and with each one did Chuck flinch and pale more and more.

"Nothing buddy we don't talk about it unless you want to end up a pile of clunk. Only Janson mentions it and only during psych sessions viewed by the higher uppers so he can keep him here. CRAP! I've said too much! Geez Greenie you're going to ruin me!" though he had said the last sentences out loud I was pretty sure they were meant to be an internal monologue.

A little freaked by how everyone seemed to have some kind of bugger in their head controlling what to and not to disclose to me I changed the subject. "Ummm…okay so what's a Greenie or a pile of clunk?" I asked recalling the sayings from earlier.

"Huh, what? Okay well this place being volatile to say the least the supervisors reprimand everyone for any kind of derogatory terms used so we made our own. So here goes your intro to the Gladers' dictionary.

_Greenie- the newest member to join the Glade_

_Clunk- the sound crap makes when you use the bathroom, so obviously it stands for crap, fuck, anything nasty really_

_Shuck it- who cares, like I don't give a fuck/crap (we need lots of substitutes for those words)_

_Slim it- calm the fuck (again) down, or suck it up_

"I'm sure there's more but that's all I think you'll need to not be attacked, remember act like you fit in and you will, it's like high school with more losers and bullies. Speaking of here come the populars, well as popular as you can me in a place full of quacks. They're mostly jus' the older kids who can scare anyone into submission without lifting a finger."

…oOo…

At that I turned my head to see five boys moving in toward me, I recognized three to be Minho, Aris and Newt. "Sup Greenie, scram Chuck I need to have some alone time with the newbie." Then he sat down in Chuck's now abandoned chair while the others settled into the remaining seats, except for Aris who was pulled down on Minho's lap before he had a chance to get away. But he seemed content, not putting up a fight, as if he wanted to be there like to him Minho symbolized safety and security. Whoa Thomas stop over-analyzing every mannerism people make. Anyway, I suddenly remembered Chuck's warning that these were the tyrants of the Glade hierarchy and blanched at the thought of what I might have done wrong already. Noting the look on my face Minho smiled, "Hahahaha" he bellowed, "don't tell me you're already sucked in to the rumors that we're like a bunch of gangsters. I know we met in therapy but those stories are practiced, including Newt being stark mad, if I wasn't tied down I'd go for it." He whispered the last part to me, but Aris could still hear and smacked him in the head for it. "Anyway enough about bondage and bedroom life!" he shouted to embarrass Aris, obviously looking for the rose blush that appeared on the boy's skin. "Stories must be told, real ones and I am obviously going first. So where to start? Ohh yes…"

**A/N Yes I'm going to make you wait, but I will try to update more often. The next chapter will be backstory. Also feedback: Was Chuck written okay? Should I put what everyone is in for at the top? And plot suggestions are always welcome. ~ Fae**


End file.
